Good Evil Salvation
by CwithTheBeatles
Summary: How can you judge between good and evil when salvation gets in the way? Would you get in the wrong way just because of the feeling you owe something? Or is it admiration? Those are questions Emma asks everyday to herself after Bane rescues her from an unlikely end.
1. Same Ol' Situation

_Hey there!_

_Hope you are not dissapointed about what you are about to read! _

_If you are not, let me know! _

_But if you are.. Well, let me know anyway._

_So, the main character is mine, Emma Rider._

_And the other one main character is DC Comic's, Bane._

_If you don't like the name then just change it to the one you like or pretend you are reading another name._

_So, hope you enjoy it:)_

* * *

Gotham was loosing control.  
Gotham was at the edge of madness.  
Or, as other people would take this, as liberation.  
But sometimes, this kind of facts don't bother too much for people with other thoughts in their mind, like Emma.

Emma was a orphan who grew up in plenty of foster houses until she was old enough to live for herself and walk away from foster houses. She managed herself to keep on studying in a good school in her neighborhood. The only bad thing is that other guys believed that they were superior to her just for the fact that they had money.. And parents.

"So.. Tell me, Emma. How does it feel to have an orphan idol as Bruce Wayne? The kind of person you know you are alike but you can never be like him?"

Those were the sentences their "leader" attacked Emma almost everyday, followed by her group of 'friends' who never missed a chance to make her feel bad.

Of course she felt bad everytime they said something like that but she wasn't an impulsive girl and obviously thought that if she gets in trouble, someone from the government will send her to another foster house, and that was the last thing she ever wanted.

But eventually, she got tired of this..

"A punch in the stomach and then run away before her friends get you" She thought as she entered the school.

"So tell me, Randall. What does Emma and Bruce Wayne are actually alike? They are rich? In those sneakers, I wouldn't think so. They are good looking? Your face doesn't really help. OH YES. THEY ARE BOTH ORPHANS" and all her friends laughed as it was actually funny.

"You are so broken"

"What?"

"You come to make fun of me just so you can hide your parents issues. The problems in your house that are actually WORSE than my state of living." Her face revealed that my acusations were right. Everyone in the school knew about her parents" At least I don't have to pretend that my family is like a fairytales', you know better, with the screaming part and the fact that your mother only married your father because either she was pregnant of YOU or they were about to become broken and your parents marriage was just the wayout to avoid living like ME"

A punch in the stomach and run away.  
Emma ran to the entrance door just when they were about to close it, leaving Ashley and her friends inside the school. Far awar from her.

She spent the evening walking around the city.  
Watching newspapers talking about a congresist missing and that stuff.  
It was geeting cold when she found out it was getting late and she only had a sweatshirt.  
She was walking towards her house when she heard a noise in the sewer and started walking faster.  
When she heard more steps.  
She put the hoodie on and realized that bringing converse was a bad idea.  
Winter was close and the streets were getting wet and converse didn't really help in case you wated to run.

"It looks like we found a lost dog"

Damn. Ashley was here. A kick in the leg confirmed it as Emma greeted the floor. She turned to face the one who kicked her just so she could get another kick right in the face. Her cheek was burning.

"Never start with he head. The victim gets.. Confused"

A sharp pain in the back got her attention and watched over her shoulder to see someone that had a baseball bat. A BASEBALL BAT? Really? That much she hated her?

"You see, Emma. I can't just let you go and start talking about me or my parents so you can release all your anger with me"

"Why? Because you alredy got the job?" Emma answered with a fake smile just to piss her off.

And she did.

Ashley started kicking her legs, laughing while she did it.

Emma got to the point where she didn't care about the wounds or the pain. It was the anger that started burning inside her. She tried to stand up but he baseball bat landed on her back again.

"You can't keep on using me as a punching bag. I assumed your parents had enough money for them to buy you a REAL one"

"Who is the broken one now, huh?" Asked Ashley screaming at her. And just when Ashley was about to kick her once again, Emma raised an arm to stop the leg from hitting her and turned it over, so Ashley fell off to the ground and two of the guys held her arms and made her kneel. "WHO'S THE BROKEN ONE NOW, HUH?" Ashley stood infront of her, waiting for her answer

"You. Still you"

"AAAAAHHHH!" Ashley kicked Emma so hard on the face she fainted..

Several gun shots woke her up.

"He's dead"

Where was she?

"Then show me his body"

It looked like a big, dark cave with.. Waterfalls? It must be a sewer.

"He jumped. He could be anywhere"

She heard stories, but.. How did she got there?

"Then follow him"

Another gun shot made her jump off the bed where she was laying on and saw a huge person.. A person? He looked unusually big to be a person. He had no hair. Several scars on his back and something like a mask.  
He turned around and made eye contact with her. Emma was never good at reading but there was something really cold in his eyes and something like shivers traveled through her back, but she wasn't scared, she didn't understand why though..  
As he was walking towards her, she felt the bed moving along his footsteps and when he talked, his mechanical voice reminded her a thunder.. Or even Darth Vader.

"How do you call yourself?"

"Ryder. Emma Ryder"

"Some men walk with fear. Fear forces them live within patterns. Why do you not look fearfull?"

"Some men fear death. Maybe because they think they have to do some things before they die. The truth is I don't have anything to loose nor fight for. Living has become nothing more than a habit" Emma answered looking straight into his eyes.

"Interestin"..

* * *

_Yeah so, this is kinda my first "official" fanfic._

_I've done many before but never published them. Dunno why though._

_So, If you see some mistakes PLEASE forgive me. I'm mexican and I didn't read it again so it might have some mistakes and I'm not very used to the iPad keyboard._

_I don't really expect to have succes with his fic 'cause it is a little bit boring comparing it to the ones I've read._

_Anyway, I loved Tom Hardy's character and obviously him._

_The movie is AMAZING. I've seen it four times alredy and expecting more._

_So, be kind with reviews (If you are doing some)._

_Have a nice day from México:)_

_-C with The Beatles.._


	2. Tell Me Why

_Back again, yeih!_

_So, I have GREAT ideas to this story but if you have some, don't be shy and send me your ideas and I'll see if I can match 'em to this._

_This is going slow (I know, sorry) but if you like the story, tell me! And I'll make sure I'll upload another chapter._

_Sooo, I hope you recognize a Joker's quote in the previous chap._

_Awesome, isn't he?_

_And I used another quote from "The Invisible" movie, too._

_It's cool, should see it._

_Again, sorry for the mistakes._

_Anyway, ENJOY!_

* * *

"Interesting.." He looked at Emma for a moment and then turned around facing some men. Her head was aching a little bit so she didn't put attention to them until he spoke again. "So, do you know this people?" Emma rose her head and saw that Big Guy moved his hand and the other guys took the black hoodies from some strange shapes in front of them. There was Ashley and her friends, kneeling. They were in a really bad state. They obviously hadn't take care of them in what.. Days?

Emma stood up walking towards them, until she started seeing the fear in Ashley's eyes. Emma didn't wished her bad but she knew Ashley was in serious trouble "Yeah, I've seen them before"

"Do you know why I'm here?" His thunder-ish voice came from behind her and made her turn to him.

"No"

"To give Gotham control of their city" Emma faced him "This great city deserves the best, and by the best we refere to the people. So, tell me, how do you declare yourself? Inocent or guilty?"

"Victim"

"Ah, victim. And what are the reasons to label yourself as 'victim'?"

"Because they have always thought that they were superior to me just because I don't wear the stuff they do or that I don't have the things they do.. Like family. But the truth is that they don't have idea what the price is to live like this" She looked Ashley in the eye and saw that she started shaking "Even though I don't care about their cruel jokes, I still manage to live comfortable with myself"

"And you? How do you declare yourself?" said Bane to Ashley, standing right in front of her, without doing anything, he just stood there with his arms on his chest, almost, staring at her soul. She opened her eyes wide and started shaking, she opened her mouth as well but couldn't hear anything coming out. Her mouth was shaking too and tears began to fall down agressively. "There is a storm coming." He took his sight off the girl and started talking to everyone in the sewer, all the construction noises stopped. All the attention was on Big Guy and the only sounds were the water falling and his mechanical voice "A storm that will take the upper shelves down to the ground to make people like THESE" he said pointing at Ashley "To feel the things people like HER were put through. They will meet real despair, they will have to share their memories with loneliness and will taste the cold in between their theeth, because balance proclaims it. But perhaps these people will only know darkness" He turned to Emma "What condemn do you think these could possibly deserve?"

"Whatever you want to. I won't defend them. Don't deserve to" Emma started walking towards the small bed until she heard a crack from behind her and turned to see Big Guy's back and Ashley's lifeless and scared eyes in the ground. Her friends Randall, Josh and Brenda gasped in the act. He did a gesture to his men and they shooted Ashley's friends.

Bane turned and studied Emma's gesture. She was confused. How she managed to not feel something about watching how this phycopath killed those-guys-she-used-to-know right in front of her eyes? A word poped in her head. Cinical. Could it be? She heard that bullying victims usually are depressive or quiet. But cinical?. Yeah, maybe.  
Just when he was about to leave, Emma asked..

"What's your name?"

Big Guy turned to give Emma an empty look "Bane"

"W- what do you need me for?"

And without saying anything, Bane turned to leave the.. Main Hall of the Cave?

"It looks like someone just got a new pet" One of Bane's guys sarcasticly smiled at Emma with empty eyes before they took the dead bodies..

Pet?

Emma sat there in the so called bed in the sewer, many men would walk and walk carrying either weapons or something that looked like explosives, no one looked at her, they just passed by. But what now? How will she explain that at school? Will she return to school? She didn't know what hour was until she started to feel sleepy and not knowing where to go, she layed down and slept there.

~~

When she woke up, the noises where the same,_ clink clink_, all over the sewer, the steps of the guys running, _tap tap tap_, and another curious one, it was constant, _in, out, in, out._  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Bane sitting in the chair in front of the bed, watching his hands. He was wearing this mask like a muzzle, he had no hair and several scars all around his head, his eyes, on the other hand, were pretty human, looking down like someone who's waiting for someone.. Or something. The shape of his body was surprisingly big. There were big guys around but no one this.. Huge. His arms were kinda like the size of Emma's head and the thought made her laugh a little bit. The sound was out of place and Bane turned at her with an eyebrow up and his eyes revealed something like confusion..

"So.. Give Gotham control of their city?" Asked Emma sitting. "What do you need me for, then? I couldn't get off my back those guys, anyway"

He was still looking at her like a rare thing until he stood up, giving her his back "This is my liberation army. Along these people, I will fulfil the purpose of freeing Gotham. So, tell me. Do you see anyone that looks like you around here?"

"Looks like me, like, out of place?. No" Emma answered as she was looking at the curious falls in the cave. It weren't falls obviously but it looked like.

"Do you know something about physics?" The comment made Emma frown. The comment was so out of place as her.

"Yes, kind of"

"Do you know Newton?"

"Yess.."

"He wrote 3 laws about forces. Do you remember the third?" Bane turned to see Emma's confused face.

"Ahm.. Something like.. Every force has another one but in opossite direction, same magnitude, right?

"Yes. Action. Reaction." Said Bane as he sat down in the chair again "I helped you with that people and now I need you to help me"

"How?" Asked Emma.

"In the afternoon, we will take the stock marketing down. All the Wayne Enterprises actions to the ground so Daggett's company can absorb Wayne's and have full power over his resources"

"Who's Daggett?"

"Someone"

"And where's me in the picture?"

"You will enter as a outside guest and you will get me the contact who has the permission to the Wayne actions"

"And what if he doesn't want to give it away?"

"You kill it"

It? First of all, is a person, not an IT. And second, she never had the need of killing someone, maybe that's why Ashley was still alive. WAS.

"But, I had never killed someone"

"Just turn off all the emotions switch. It is not that hard" Bane stood up and took something from a bag.

"Hey, but how will I know that he's Wayne's contact?"

"You will notice, he is the only one wearing a tuxido" Bane threw a shirt to her. It was from post office DC's, a fake ID with the name Lisa Cane and a DC's cap too. "I don't think you are aware of the way out so you should follow me"

_Damn right._

Emma got up and started following Bane who was following (And followed) by many guys who were dressed up like normal workers, for every step he took, she had to take two. They got out of the 'Main Hall of the Cave' and entered into the underground sewer-tunnels. They turned and turned and turned until they got to a steel stair and got out of the sewer and saw like five or six motorcycles. Emma put the cap on and the shirt over her white shirt and then the sweatshirt.

"Get on that motorcycle. You enter first. We'll go after you" Bane said to her.

"But I don't know how to ride one of these" Said Emma after she sat down hearing a ziper up.

"That's because you won't ride it" She felt a heat wave in her back and heard Bane's breathing behind her..

* * *

_Yep, I kinda stick to the movie so I have something to work with._

_Anyway, if you liked it, let me know so I can inspire to write something more._

_-CwithTheBeatles OUT!_


End file.
